Tsunami
by Meyli Vaisyl
Summary: Suite de "Hurricane" dans lequel Chris, Léo, les Sœurs Halliwell, Wyatt et Cole sont enfermés dans le grenier. Après la Bombe lâchée par Balthazar, il y a davantage de révélations. Ils commencent tous à faire confiance à Chris.  Version française, avec l'accord de l'auteur.
1. La vérité est une chose terrible

Disclaimer :** Charmed ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne perçois pas d'argent **_**(que des reviews ^^)**_**. De plus, ceci est une traduction de l'histoire de Catnatural **_**(liens dans mon profil)**_**. Et pour les nouveaux venus, c'est aussi la suite de "Hurricane"**

**RaR de "Hurricane" :  
><strong>

puppet-lovely :** Hi, hi. Mais "on a tous un côté sadique en nous qui ne demande qu'à sortir" comme dirait une de mes amies. Mais ça aurait pu être pire : imagine que j'avais mis un mois pour sortir la suite ^^  
><strong>Manilis :** Je pense justement que c'est son but. Pourquoi tuer quelqu'un quand il suffit de faire en sorte qu'il ne naisse jamais ?**

**_Merci pour vos reviews,_  
><em>Bon chapitre ^^<em>  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Chris se releva seul et tendit la main pour aider la sorcière, restée sur le sol. Il la regarda avec inquiétude. « Tu n'es pas blessée ? » murmura-t-il.<em>

_« - Chris ! Ce n'est pas le plus important en ce moment ! Pourquoi me blesser… »_

_Le jeune homme répéta la question, nettement plus irrité que la première fois._

_« - Un peu, mais je vais bien, Chris. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es si… »_

_« - Sale fils de… » commença l'Être de Lumière avant d'être interrompu par une nouvelle attaque du démon._

_« - Allons, Chrissy. Tu ne veux pas vraiment faire cela » sourit le Balthazar._

_« - Et pourquoi pas ? » rétorqua Chris._

_Il afficha un rictus maniaque. « Parce que, sale gamin, je pourrais tuer ta mère dans la moitié du temps qu'il faudrait pour envoyer une boule de feu et j'aurais même le temps de lui envoyer une carte postale. »_

**Chapitre 1 - La vérité est une chose terrible…**

« - Que… Quoi ? » bégaya Piper en pâlissant. Chris fixait le sol et passa nerveusement une main dans les cheveux. « Chris ? C'est vrai ? »

Il haussa les épaules, puis murmura : « Peu importe… »

« - Chris ! Contente-toi de répondre à la question ! Suis-je… Suis-je ta mère ? »

« - Peu imp… »

« - Chris ! »

Il hocha la tête, puis laissa échapper : « Mais ça ne _**change**_ rien, d'accord ? »

« - Quoi ? » s'écria Léo, incapable de tenir sa langue plus longtemps. « Ça change beaucoup de… » Il se tu quand Chris le fusilla avec haine et se reprit : « D'abord le démon, les questions ensuite. »

Ils poussèrent un soupir général et commencèrent à formuler des hypothèses afin de se débarrasser de Balthazar sans nuire ou vaincre Cole.

Après les avoir longuement observés, ce dernier gémit de frustration. « Il y a peut être un moyen… »

« - Quoi ? » demanda Phoebe.

« - Vous n'avez qu'à nous envoyer tous les deux à Valhalla. On sera hors de votre chemin et je ne subirai aucun dommage… »

« - Non. »

« - Chris… »

« - Je ne _**veux**_ pas t'envoyer là-bas. J'ai _**besoin**_ de toi, Cole. »

« - Tu t'en sortiras, Chris. Après tout, tu les as » risqua-t-il en désigna les sœurs Halliwell afin de rassurer Chris.

« - Et alors ? » protesta Chris avec colère. « Je suis ici pour Wyatt, et c'est tout... »

« - Non, Chris. Tu es venu pour changer le Futur et si ce démon et moi sommes sur ton chemin, tu dois avancer sans te soucier de nous. Pense à toi pour une fois, tu peux sauver le Futur si tu te concentres dessus. »

Chris soupira avant de murmurer : « Très bien, mais je n'aime pas ça. »

* * *

><p>Après avoir envoyé Cole et Balthazar à Valhalla, Chris s'approcha du Livre des Ombres et se mit à la recherche d'un moyen de se débarrasser de ce démon pour de bon.<p>

« - Chris… » commença doucement Phoebe. « Est-ce que c'est… Es-tu vraiment mon neveu ? »

Chris se figea. Après un moment un silence, il acquiesça lentement.

« - Wouah ! Je le _**savais**_ ! » s'écria-t-elle. « Tu _**savais**_ où _**tout**_ était, tu connaissais tout sur nous…c'était un peu…en fait, un peu _**flippant**_, mais maintenant… C'est tellement logique ! » Elle s'approcha de lui et le piégea dans une étreinte d'ours. « Je suis tellement contente de t'avoir dans la famille, trésor. Je ne pouvais pas souhaiter de meilleur neveu. »

Chris déglutit et commença à respirer bruyamment.

Phoebe lui frotta doucement dans une tentative pour le calmer puis elle regarda Paige, qui hocha la tête. Elle s'éloigna de Chris et la benjamine prit le relai.

« - Hey, Chris » sourit-elle.

Il cligna des yeux, puis murmura : « Hey, Paige. »

« - On a eu une journée intéressante, hein ? »

Il hocha la tête et continua à la fixer.

Elle lui sourit, puis le serra dans ses bras. « Je suis si heureuse que tu sois mon neveu. Je suis impatiente de pouvoir te connaître. »

Il lui servit un pâle sourire et se détacha doucement. « Je vais dans le Monde Souterrain, je reviens bientôt » déclara-t-il, ne s'adressant à personne en particulier.

Il était sur le point de s'éclipser quand Phoebe posa une main sur son épaule. « Chris, sois prudent, trésor. »

Il se figea, l'air très malaise et son nez se plissa légèrement. « Je le suis toujours, tante Pheebs. » Il s'éclipsa en laissant une Phoebe rayonnante. Elle se tourna vers Paige avec un sourire éblouissant. « Il m'a appelé tante ! Il est tellement adorable ! »

« - Bon, ça suffit » grommela maladroitement Léo, incapable de se remettre du choc de la Révélation.

« - Non, Léo. C'est ton fils et tu ferrais bien de l'accepter vite avant de causer plus de dégâts et de le perdre pour toujours. C'est ton bébé, peu importe ce qu'il a fait ou dit, ou qu'il cache ses émotions. Il a besoin de toi. »

Piper sursauta. « Il a dit… Il a dit que sa mère était morte quand il avait… Je meurs ! Je meurs et je laisse mes bébés seuls ! L'un d'eux devient maléfique et l'autre ne supporte pas d'être dans la même pièce que nous parce qu'on a… »

Léo pressa ses épaules. « Ça ira, Piper. Chris est ici maintenant et si nous pouvons faire en sorte qu'il nous dise ce qui c'est passé, peut être, juste peut être qu'on peut t'empêcher de nous quitter… »

Elle sourit, reconnaissante envers son ex-mari, puis fit une grimace comique. « Il a séparé ses propres parents ! Quand il naîtra, je lui botterai le derrière pendant cinquante ans ! »

* * *

><p>Chris s'effondra dans son canapé-lit du P3, épuisé après avoir combattu une colonie de démons. Sans prendre le temps de se changer ou de prendre une couverture, il ferma les yeux et tomba dans un profond sommeil.<p>

Les sœurs et Léo s'éclipsèrent dans la salle.

« - Oh, regardez les gars » chuchota Phoebe en désignant Chris recroquevillé, ses cheveux en désordre.

Piper et Léo avancèrent silencieusement. Chris tourna la tête, mais ne se réveilla pas.

« - Mon petit bébé » murmura Piper en admirant la beauté de son fils et ses spécificités évidentes de la famille Halliwell – un visage caractéristique, les cheveux bruns, les yeux perçants… Comment avaient-ils pu manquer ça ? Elle le demanda à Léo.

« - Il s'est assuré qu'on ne le puisse pas, il a prit un potion pour bloquer l'empathie et chaque fois qu'on lui posait une question, il l'ignorait et changeait de sujet » intervient Paige.

Chris gémit, grimaça tandis que ses paupières bougeaient rapidement. Devinant qu'il s'agissait d'un cauchemar, Piper s'agenouilla à côté de lui et lui caressa les cheveux. Elle lui fredonna des chuchotis rassurants, comme elle le faisait pour Wyatt.

Chris se réveilla en sursaut. « Ma- Piper ? Que… Que voulez-vous ? » Il bâilla puis se frotta les yeux.

« - Oh ! C'est adorable ! » roucoula Phoebe. Chris la fusilla du regard.

Piper fronça les sourcils. « Chris, tu _**peux**_ m'appeler maman… »

Il poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme. « Alors ce n'est pas un très, très, très...très mauvais rêve ? Cole est vraiment à Valhalla et vous, vous savez tout ? »

Ils acquiescèrent tous simultanément.

« - Merde… »

« - Chris ? » intervint Léo. « Est-ce que le fait que nous ayons découvert la vérité est une chose si terrible ? »

« - C'est une catastrophe. Je ne peux pas essayer de sauver Wyatt et contrôler mes émotions par rapport à vous en même temps… »

« - Que veux-tu dire ? » s'enquit doucement Phoebe.

« - Je ne peux pas être trop proche de vous parce que… Je ne veux pas avoir à retourner dans un Futur où vous êtes…partis » souffla-t-il en fixant le sol.

« - Nous tous ? » demanda Léo.

« - Pas toi. Toi, tu es 'Là-Haut', occupé à faire autre chose » dit-il en roulant des yeux.

« - Chris… Je… Je promets que dans ce temps les choses seront différentes. Tu es venu sauver le futur. Nous allons t'y aider. On te traitera mieux, Chris, je te le prom… »

« - Ne fait pas de promesses que tu ne pourras pas tenir, Léo » grogna Chris, sans se rendre pas compte que Léo avait tressaillit quand son fils utilisa son nom. L'Être de Lumière ressentit une brève étincelle de pitié pour son père en voyant les bleus qu'il lui avait infligé plus tôt. Il étouffa ce sentiment jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que la colère.

* * *

><p>Chris se rendormit peu après. Paige saisit la main de Phoebe et elles s'éclipsèrent au manoir, laissant Piper et Léo avec leur fils nouvellement découvert.<p>

Léo le regarda avec admiration. « Il a tant fait pour nous… » souffla-t-il. « Et nous ne l'avons jamais remercié pour ça. »

Piper hocha tristement la tête en caressant les cheveux de son bébé. « On va changer nos habitudes maintenant. Nous allons rendre Chris heureux de faire partie de notre famille, heureux d'être un Halliwell. » Elle lui sourit. « Dors bien, mon petit Peanut. »

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note (AN) : L'auteur se rend compte que Phoebe dit "adorable" un certain nombre de fois dans ce chapitre **_**(en même temps, c'est vrai qu'il l'est, adorable le Chrissie). **_**Elle dit aussi que, contrairement à "Hurricane", elle sait où elle va.**

**Note de la Traductrice (N/T) : Non mais quelle belle bande d'hypocrites...surtout Léo. _"Tsunami"_ comporte cinq chapitres tous traduits et prêts à partir, pour un total de plus de 10 000 mots.  
><strong>

**/!\ Flash Spécial : _"Pariah"_ est en ligne depuis le **_29/07_**. J'espère que vous aimerez.**

**_Je vous dis à mardi !_  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Fiche de traduction :<strong>

**Traduction : **3h30 _(distraite par Dr Doolittle 5 xD)_

**Début-Fin :** 11/06/11

**Relecture :** 55 minutes

**Nombre de pages :** 6

**Nombre de mots :** 2 133

**Date de publication :** 30/07/11

**Dernière mise à jour :** 30/07/11


	2. Secondes Chances

Disclaimer :** Charmed ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne perçois pas d'argent **_**(que des reviews ^^)**_**. De plus, ceci est une traduction de l'histoire de Catnatural **_**(liens dans mon profil)**_**.**

A/N :** L****a bêta de l'auteur est Werepuppy Black (crossover Charmed-Harry Potter absolument génial, ****"Tear It Up")****.  
>La bêta de <em>"Hurricane"<em> était Warriora (**un autre crossover Charmed-Harry Potter excellent**, **** "Fishing off the roof"****. Très marrant, très triste aussi avec des mystères à tous les coins de rues !).**

Manilis :** Ah ah, sans doute un éclair de génie sorti de l'unique neurone de Léo ^^ La logique des Halliwell est quelque chose que je n'ai jamais pu appréhender. À ma décharge, c'est pas facile de se concentrer en travaillant devant la télé ^^ Mais depuis, j'ai arrêté ;)  
><strong>leilita :** Bienvenue au club :) Apparemment, Léo ne s'est pas fait que des ami(e)s ^^ Je suis de nature pacifique, mais il le méritait vraiment.  
><strong>

**Merci pour vos reviews et..._  
>Bonne lecture !<em>  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 - Secondes Chances<strong>

Chris sourit maladroitement en prenant son assiette. Piper (_**Non ! Maman !**_ se reprit-il) avait convié toute la famille à un dîner y compris lui-même, malheureusement. Il avait oublié la sensation de chaleur et de sécurité qu'il ressentait une fois entouré par toute sa famille, même Léo. Il la ressentait maintenant, elle n'était pas aussi puissante que dans son enfance, mais néanmoins, elle était là.

« - Trésor ? » La voix de Piper interrompit ses rêveries. Elle était plutôt calme, comme si elle ne désirait pas que les autres l'entendent.

« - Mmm ? »

« - Tu te sens bien ? »

Il hocha la tête, puis haussa les épaules. Piper lui sourit et le rassura calmement : « Ne t'inquiète pas, trésor, ça prendra peut-être un peu de temps, mais nous finirons par nous habituer les uns aux autres. »

Il lui rendit son sourire quand il réalisa que c'était _**sa**_ Piper. Celle qui les avait choyé, lui et Wyatt, et élevé comme une mère célibataire.

Il se souvenait de chaque anniversaire que Léo avait manqué et de ses larmes, quand il était plus jeune, face à l'absence de son père. Ses larmes s'étaient évaporées au fil des années et furent remplacées par une masque impassible jusqu'à ce que, à l'âge de treize ans, il prit l'habitude de ne pas croiser Léo durant de longues périodes. En fait, c'était même étrange de le voir de façon si régulière. Pourtant, il était toujours présent aux anniversaires de Wyatt. Chris essayait de montrer qu'il ne s'en souciait pas, prétendait que ça ne le gênait pas mais au fond, ce n'était pas le cas. L'opinion de Léo avait toujours beaucoup comptée pour lui, même dans le Passé où, techniquement, ce n'était pas le même homme.

« - Hey, Chris ? Tu es sûre que les lasagnes te conviennent ? Tu n'es pas végétarien , non ? Tu as à peine mangé… » s'inquiéta Phoebe en piquant avec sa fourchette dans le plats de lasagne fait maison de Piper.

Il la regarda et lui servit un pâle sourire. « - Non, je ne suis pas végétarien, Pheebs. Je suis encore habitué à manger tout ce que je peux, c'est tout. Nous n'en avons pas beaucoup…avant. »

« - Dans le Futur ? » Chris hocha la tête. « Est-ce vraiment si horrible ? »

« - Ouais. Juste avant mon départ, nous avions juste assez de ressources pour tenir quelques mois. Un an si on rationnait tout. Ça commençait vraiment à devenir terrible, Pheebs. Je ne pouvais même pas leur donner un repas par jour trois ce n'était même pas imaginable. Les enfants ne voyaient jamais le soleil, ni toutes les choses dont ils ont besoin pour grandir. Les sanitaires étaient épouvantables, la nourriture rare et l'eau potable inexistante… Beaucoup de gens mourraient de maladies qui n'existaient plus depuis des années avant que les pouvoirs de Wyatt de grandissent. Des maladies comme la tuberculose ou le choléra, les gens avaient tellement faim… Ils sont violents… Je peux encore entendre les cris des enfants la nuit pour demander de quoi manger… » Il s'arrêta et baissa la tête. Ils entendaient l'écho des cris et secoua la tête pour les faire cesser.

« - Hey, trésor, ce n'était pas de ta faute » se hasarda Piper pour le rassurer.

« - Bien sûr que ça l'était ! J'étais leur chef, je le suis encore ! Je suis censé subvenir à leurs besoins et assurer leur sécurité ! Parfait, je les gardais à l'abri de Wyatt mais pas d'eux-mêmes, ni de toutes les maladies… »

« - Chris, tu n'es qu'un homme, pas une sorte de super héros… » expliqua la Tante Courrier du Cœur. « Tu as une énorme responsabilité avec tout ces gens et tu ne peux pas les surveiller tout le temps. Tu n'es qu'un gamin ! Tu as besoin de te détendre et de… »

« - J'aurais tout le temps de me détendre après avoir sauvé Wyatt, Pheebs. Pendant mon temps de repos, il pourrait avoir tué des milliers d'innocents ! Je n'ai pas le temps de me détendre ! » déblatéra-t-il en quittant la pièce et en laissant un silence gêné derrière lui.

« - Euh… » dit Phoebe avec éloquence. « Donc…hum… »

« - Ouais » approuva Paige.

* * *

><p>En entendant des bruits suspects dans le grenier, Léo ouvrit prudemment la porte. S'attendant à trouver un ou deux démons, il fut surpris de voir Chris concocter une potion. Ce dernier fut légèrement tendu en voyant la porte s'ouvrir mais étant donné que personne ne l'attaqua, il recommença à remuer la potion, lisant les instruction le front plissé.<p>

Léo s'approcha prudemment de son fils, comme il le ferait avec un animal blessé. Il leva les mains, craignant visiblement que Chris ne lui saute dessus.

« - Chris ? » demanda-t-il pour rompre le silence.

Le jeune homme l'ignora complètement.

« - Chris ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu m'évites depuis des jou… »

« - Je ne t'évite pas » déclara Chris en se renfrognant.

« - Oui, tu m'évites. Tu m'as à peine parlé et chaque fois que nous sommes dans la même pièce… »

« - C'est bon, j'ai compris » coupa Chris, exaspéré.

« - Et ce n'est pas tout. Tu ignores Piper aussi. Je sais bien que tu ne veux pas te rapprocher d'elle par- parce qu'elle n'est pas dans ton Futur, mais n'est-ce pas une raison de plus de le faire ? Tu as été seul si longtemps, Chris… »

« - Et ? » grommela-t-il.

« - Tout le monde a besoin d'amour, Chris » expliqua Léo, parlant plus comme un père que comme un Fondateur. Cela troubla Chris : ce n'était pas le Léo qu'il connaissait. « Et d'après ce que nous avons vu, tu n'en a pas eu depuis très longtemps… »

« - Écoute, Léo, j'appré… »

« - Voilà encore autre chose ! Ça te tuerai de nous appeler Maman ou Papa ? » devant le regard confus de Chris, il continua : « On peut y aller à petits pas, Chris, si ça peut t'aider mais tu dois nous retrouver à mi-chemin, d'accord ? »

Le jeune homme s'agita sous le regard de Léo, se sentant mal à l'aise. « Je… Hum… D'accord » bredouilla-t-il.

* * *

><p>« - Alors, Chris ? » commença Phoebe avec une moue espiègle. « Est-ce que je suis une tante géniale ? »<p>

Chris sursauta de l'endroit où il était de le plus souvent – c'est-à-dire debout contre le Livre des Ombres et sourit légèrement. « Ouais, tu es géniale. »

Paige se racla bruyamment la gorge. Chris se tourna vers elle.

« - Tu es formidable toi aussi, Paige. Vous l'êtes juste toute les deux d'une façon différente » sourit-il.

« - Comme ? » demanda Paige, intriguée.

« - Eh bien… Tu es comme…tu m'aides avec des trucs, tu me parles alors que Phoebe c'est la rédactrice du Courrier des Cœur et littéralement…c'est la tante folle. » Il eut un petit rire quand Phoebe poussa un hoquet indigné.

« - Tu es formidable » sourit-il.

Son visage s'éclaira quand elle se rendit compte que, bien qu'à contrecœur, elle avait réussi à obtenir un sourire de son neveu. « Au moins _**quelqu'un**_ écoute mes conseils…à propos de ça, quels genres de conseils est-ce que je te donne ? »

« - Bien essayé, Pheebs. »

« - Oh ! Allez quoi ! » gémit-elle.

« - Tu te comportes comme une gamine, tu le sais ça ? » Elle lui jeta un regard noir. Il soupira, puis admit : « C'est juste… Par exemple, quand je me battais, quand j'avais besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler…je pouvais toujours compter sur toi… »

« - _**Tu**_ te battais ? » s'étonna Paige. « Avec des coups de poings et tout le tralala ? »

« - Bah, ouais. »

« - Mais… Comment diable… Pourquoi ? » bégaya Piper, visiblement choquée.

« - Je suis le fils d'une Sœur Halliwell et d'un Fondateur, et le plus jeune frère du Deux-Fois-Béni, l'enfant le plus puissant jamais… »

« - Et ? Ce n'est pas une raison pour… » commença-t-elle.

« - J'ai très peu de pouvoirs comparé à lui, je suis comme… Robin et Batman. J'ai perdu le compte du nombre de fois qu'on m'a demandé si j'avais été adopté… »

« - Quoi ? » s'écria Piper.

« - Je me le suis souvent demandé » plaisanta-t-il. Il rit en voyant l'expression de Piper.

« - Oh, tais-toi. » Piper rit puis retrouva son sérieux. « Est-ce que ces brimades étaient graves ? »

« - Pas vraiment. Ça heurtait plus mon ego qu'autre chose. De toute façon, chaque fois que quelqu'un devenait violent, Wyatt intervenait. » Un léger sourire flotta sur se lèvres quand il se replongea dans ses souvenirs.

« - Vous vous entendiez bien alors ? » devina Paige.

« - Ouais. C'était un grand frère génial avant que… » Sa voix se brisa.

« - As-tu une idée de qui lui a fait ça ? » s'enquit doucement Léo.

« - Non… Tout ce que je sais, c'est que ça arrive avant que Wyatt ait deux ans, et avant ma naissance donc… »

« - Attends une minute ! Wyatt a presque deux ans, ce qui signifie que tu dois être…euh…conçu…dans le prochain…mois, non ? » calcula Phoebe.

Chris acquiesça avant que Piper ne hurle « Le mois prochain ? Sainte Vierge… Chris ! Tu nous as séparé ! » Elle fit un geste d'aller-retour entre elle et Léo. Ce dernier sembla étourdi.

« - Euh… Ouais… À propos de ça… » bredouilla-t-il en rougissant. « Ce n'est pas…hum…censé se produire… Je… »

« - Pourquoi as-tu… »

« - J'avais besoin d'éloigner Léo pour être votre Être de Lumière. J'avais besoin de gagner votre confiance…enfin, en quelque sorte, donc j'ai… » divagua-t-il jusqu'à ce que Piper posa un main sur son épaule. Il se déroba.

« - On te fait confiance, mon chéri. On sait pourquoi tu as fait ce que tu as fait » roucoula-t-elle. Chris regarda derrière elle.

« - Après tout ce que j'ai fait ? » murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

« - Surtout après tout ce que tu as fait. Cela prouve qui tu es et nous savons que tu l'as fait parce que tu es de la famille. Tu essaies de sauver Wyatt et ça nous convient. Mais quand on a su que tu étais notre bébé, tout à coup…tout a prit un sens. »

Il lui sourit, puis se renfrogna. « Sérieusement ? Tu vas me pardonner comme ça ? Simplement parce que je suis de la famille ? Ça ne signifie pas que toutes les mauvaises choses que j'ai faites, tout ce qui vous a fait me détester, doivent être oubliées. Je suis toujours la même personne, peu importe mon nom de famille. »

« - Chris… » gémit Piper.

« - Non, le fait que je sois un Halliwell ne justifie pas mon comportement. Je veux dire, regardez Wyatt pour l'amour du Christ ! Il est l'exemple parfait ! Fils d'un Fondateur et d'une Sœur Halliwell ! Deux sources de pure bonté, pourtant il est _**quand même**_ devenu la Source de tous les maux ! »

« - Chris ! » intervient Léo. « Bien sûr que tu as raison, mais nous pouvons changer cela ! »

« - Non Léo, "nous" n'allons rien faire. Je suis venu ici par moi-même et je vais le faire ! Je n'ai pas besoin… Je ne voulais pas que ça se produise ! Je ne voulais pas que vous sachiez qui je suis ! » s'écria-t-il. « Je savais que c'est ce qui se passerait ! Bianca m'avait prévenu ! »

« - Tu savais ce qui se passerait, trésor ? » répéta doucement Piper.

« - Je ne serais pas capable de me concentrer ! Je ne serais pas capable de contrôler mes émotions et de faire quoi que se soit correctement ! ». Sa voix devint de plus en plus faible, jusqu'à être à peine audible. « Elle avait raison, et maintenant… » Il soupira. « - Je… J'ai besoin d'être seul un moment, d'accord ? »

Sans attendre de réponse, il s'éclipsa laissant derrière lui une famille aussi stupéfaite qu'horrifiée.

* * *

><p><span>NT :** Voilà pour ce chapitre. Très riche en rebondissements émotionnels !**

_**Review, please ?  
>Next chap, jeudi !<br>Quant à "Pariah", la suite est en ligne ^^  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Fiche de traduction :<strong>

**Traduction : **2h50

**Début-Fin :** 12/06/11

**Relecture :** 35 minutes

**Nombre de pages :** 7

**Nombre de mots :** 2 548

**Date de publication :** 2/08/11

**Dernière mise à jour :** 29/07/11


	3. Le Temps des Célébrations

Disclaimer :** Charmed ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne perçois pas d'argent **_**(que des reviews ^^)**_**. De plus, ceci est une traduction de l'histoire de Catnatural **_**(liens dans mon profil)**_**.**

leilita :** Eh bien voilà la suite, merci pour ta review =)**

**Désolée pour le retard. J'ai bien une excuse à vous servir mais je pense que c'est le cadet de vos soucis alors ..._  
>Bonne lecture !<em>  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 - Le Temps des Célébrations<strong>

« - Je l'ai ! Merci Seigneur, je crois que je l'ai » murmura Chris dans un souffle.

« - Quoi ? » bâilla Léo. Durant les derniers jours, les occupants du Manoir Halliwell avaient étudié tous les livres et toutes les sources d'informations disponibles -jusque tard dans la nuit et souvent vers les premières heures de la matinée- afin de trouver un moyen de vaincre Balthazar sans tuer Cole.

« - Je crois avoir trouvé un moyen de sauver Cole » murmura-t-il en revérifiant l'énorme livre devant lui.

« - Et de se débarrasser du démon ? » demanda patiemment Paige pendant que son neveu lisait attentivement le texte pour obtenir davantage d'informations.

« - Ouais... Je pense que oui, mais c'est très risqué et...tellement de choses pourraient mal tourner... » réfléchit-il.

« - Quand tu te sentiras prêt pour les explications -c'est-à-dire dans cent ans- tu nous le feras savoir, d'accord ? » grommela Phoebe en roulant les yeux.

« - C'est un sort de Séparation ; c'est beaucoup utilisé dans le Futur. En gros...hum...déchirer Cole et Balthazar afin qu'ils soient à nouveau eux-mêmes...c'est extrêmement dangereux, bien que... »

« ...les déchirer... ? » répéta Phoebe, sous le choc.

« - Ouais, c'est...euh...assez difficile à décrire. Il faudra une grande quantité d'ingrédients ; la plupart d'entre eux sont rares et c'est sacrément difficile de mettre la main dessus... Le sort en lui-même est très délicat et extrêmement pénible pour les deux, Cole et... »

« - Quels genre d'ingrédients ? » coupa Piper au moment où Léo demandait : « Rare comment ? »

« - Hum... Des trucs classés espèces disparues dans mon temps, donc ici c'est sans doute...en train de s'épuiser rapidement comme certains... »

« - Han ! _**Je t'en prie**_, ne me dis pas que tu es une sorte d'écologiste ! » plaisanta Phoebe.

« - Phoebe ! C'est pas important en ce moment » réprimanda Léo, exaspéré. « Alors Chris... Où trouverait-on ces ingrédients extrêmement rares ? »

Chris poussa un profond soupir, saisit un morceau de papier et griffonna rapidement quelque chose dessus. Il vérifia le livre puis remit le mot à Léo. « C'est la liste de tous les ingrédients » expliqua-t-il. « Ainsi que les endroits où ils sont fréquemment observés. »

* * *

><p>Léo s'éclipsa dans le grenier, les vêtements en lambeaux, et transpirait l'auto-satisfaction.<p>

« - Je les ai » sourit-il en vidant le contenu de ses poches sur la table. « Certains d'entre eux étaient pratiquement impossible à trouver mais j'ai fait des menaces vides, insulté une mère ou deux et ils m'ont finalement donné quelques trucs. Les autres, je les ai troqués avec des gens très importants, ça a été assez facile en réalité. »

Chris regarda ses pieds. « Merci, Léo. »

Léo sourit. « Pas de problème. »

Il y eut un bref silence gêné jusqu'à ce que Léo demande : « J'imagine qu'on s'éclipse à Valhalla après, Chris ? »

« Hum... Je crois ? »

« - Eh bien, nous allons faire la potion, mais une fois là-bas nous devons être extrêmement prudents, surtout à Valhalla. Les Valkyries ne seront probablement pas très contentes si on attaque quelqu'un sur leur territoire... Elles pourraient être un peu...fâchées. »

« - Ce ne serait pas plus simple de ramener Cole et Balthazar ici, alors ? » proposa Piper en fronçant les sourcils.

« - Pas nécessairement. Ça pourrait faire plus de dégâts à longs termes. Vous voyez, plus ils sont ensemble, plus ils risquent de...fusionner en une seule personne. Très bientôt, le démon possèdera Cole et il ne pourra rien faire contre » expliqua Chris.

* * *

><p>« - Alors, mon ami Cole ! Penses-tu que ton cher neveu va me tuer ? Ça fait...quoi ? Deux semaines qu'on est ici ? Je ne m'en plains pas trop, franchement, regarde<em><strong> toutes<strong>_ ces belles femmes ! »

« - Je me fiche d'être coincé ici avec toi, mais ça ne veut pas dire que j'ai envie de te parler » craqua Cole.

« - Oh, maintenant Cole, tu me blesses » sourit Balthazar.

« - Oh, ferme... » commença à crier Cole avant qu'un nuage d'éclipse n'apparaisse devant lui.

« - Aaah ! Christopher, nous parlions justement de toi ! » jubila le démon. « Tu es venu pour me tuer ? »

« - C'est l'idée. Quand j'aurai fait ce que je prévois de faire, tu me supplieras de te tuer. »

* * *

><p>« - Nous avons tous les ingrédients ? »<p>

Léo hocha la tête.

« - Et vous savez tous quoi faire ? Laissez-moi lire le sort et n'intervenez que si c'est absolument nécessaire, d'accord ? »

« - Oui, Chris. »

« - Et, Léo ? Juste au cas où, tu pourrais avoir besoin de guérir Cole après, je ne sais pas comment ça va tourner. »

« - Mais n'es-tu pas... »

« - Je ne peux pas guérir. »

« - Tu quoi ? »

« - Plus tard. Tout le monde est prêt ? » demanda Chris.

Tout le monde acquiesça en ayant à l'esprit que le Chris en face d'eux n'était pas leur fils ou neveu. Le Chris en face d'eux était le chef de la Rébellion contre Wyatt, le jeune homme qui avait perdu sa fiancée et l'enfant à qui tout ce qu'il aimait lui a été cruellement arraché.

Chris soupira, prit une profonde inspiration et se tourna vers son oncle. « Juste...au cas où tout n'irait pas comme prévu...je...je t'aime oncle Cole. »

Cole sourit tristement et prit son neveu dans ses bras. « C'est pour le mieux, Chris. Tu es un Halliwell. Je sais que tu feras ce qui est mieux à la fin. Si je dois y passer pour se débarrasser de Balthazar, alors ça me va. Si en se débarrassant de lui, tu peux empêcher Wyatt de changer et sauver des milliers d'innocents en chemin, qu'il en soit ainsi. » Il ébouriffa les cheveux de Chris. « Et je t'aime aussi. »

Chris resta dans les bras de son oncle quelques secondes avant de s'éloigner en déclarant : « Faisons-le. »

* * *

><p><em><strong>"J'en appelle à toute la lignée,<strong>_

_**Du Futur au Passé,**_

_**Afin que Cole et Balthazar soient séparés,**_

_**Que leurs souvenirs soient néanmoins préservés,**_

_**Séparez-les en deux entités." **_

Pendant que Chris psalmodiait, Cole et Balthazar se figèrent et un identique regard de douleur traversa leurs visages quand ils furent lentement divisés, comme un plâtre se séparant de la peau.

Le temps sembla long lorsque Chris et les autres regardaient la scène avec horreur, mais soudain, ce fut finit et Cole et Balthazar se regardèrent sans comprendre.

« - Qu'est ce que... » commença Piper, confuse, mais elle fut interrompue par la combustion spontanée de Balthazar. En sentant la chaleur, elle recula et s'écrasa contre son fils. L'Être de Lumière sursauta et s'avançant jusqu'à rentrer dans le champ de vision de son oncle.

« - Cole ? » murmura-t-il.

Cole cilla mais son visage n'exprimait toujours aucune émotion. Il toussa et parla d'une voix rauque : « Merci, Chris. Tu m'as sauvé. Je vais mourir humain, entier et bon. Tu m'as libéré de mon alter-égo démon et je ne peux pas dire à quel point je t'en suis reconnaissant. Merci. » Et lui aussi, il explosa.

« - Chris... » se risqua doucement Phoebe. « Es-tu... »

« - Ça ira, Pheebs. Rentrons à la maison. Ça a été une _**très**_ longue journée. »

* * *

><p>Chris leva les yeux de sa boisson, qui l'avait épaulé durant les deux dernières heures et observa sa famille profiter des festivités. Ils avaient organisé une fête pour célébrer la victoire, croyant que ça faisait une menace en moins pour Wyatt. <em>C'est logique,<em> pensa-t-il,_ ils n'étaient pas aussi...attachés à Cole que moi. Ils le connaissaient à peine._

« - Donc je propose un...c'est quoi le mot déjà ? J'ai faillit dire "pain"... » gloussa Piper.

« - Toast ! » ricana Paige en noyant le bruit épouvantable de Phoebe chantant 'Celebration time...come on !' sur le karaoké.

« - Ouais, ça ! J'en propose un à Léo ! »

« - Chérie, nous sommes déjà mariés ! Tu ne peux pas me p-p-proposer**_(1)_** ! » Il eut un hoquet, trébucha sur ses propres pieds atterri sur le canapé à côté de Chris. « Chris ! Comment ça va ? »

« - Euh... Génial ? »

« - Youpi ! Alors, chérie » dit-il en regardant Piper. « ...le...toast...? »

« - Oui ! Pour mon mari parfait qui a récupéré tous les ing-ingrédo- trucs dont on avait besoin pour se débarrasser de Balt-Balthy- du démon ! »

« - Youpi ! » piailla Paige.

« - Hip Hip Hip, Hourra ! » s'écria Phoebe.

Chris roula les yeux en marmonnant : « Je suis marqué à vie maintenant, merci beaucoup les gars. »

Piper sourit et attrapa la main de Léo. « Il n'y a rien de mal avec les marques d'affections en public, n'est-ce pas Léo ? »

« - Nan » approuva celui-ci en écartant les cheveux de Piper avant de l'embrasser.

« - Beurk ! C'est juste... Beurk ! Merci pour l'image mentale ! Je vais au lit, bonne nuit ! » cria-t-il presque en s'éclipsant.

« - Ohhhh ! N'est-il pas... »

« - Ne. Le. Dis. Même. Pas. Pheebs » grogna Paige en se massant la tête et en s'éclipsant dans sa chambre.

« - Mais il est adorable ! » Phoebe fit la moue et se traîna jusqu'à sa chambre, laissant Piper et Léo se regarder songeusement.

* * *

><p>Piper se retourna et regarda par-dessus son épaule pour être sûre de ne pas avoir réveillé Léo. Elle fixa brièvement le plafond puis ferma les yeux. Ses mains se posèrent inconsciemment sur son ventre, où une nouvelle vie venait d'être créée.<p>

* * *

><p>Chris baissa les yeux sur ses mains qui, désormais, n'étaient plus transparentes. Ils l'avaient fait. Ce qui signifiait qu'il était en route et qu'il pourrait continuer à sauver le monde. Ils s'étaient enfin réconciliés, ce qui ne garantissait pas pour autant un avenir sans dangers. Ses parents l'avaient conçu... Et tandis que les images mentales bombardaient son esprit, il tenta de les bâillonner.<p>

* * *

><p><em>(1)<em>** J'ai découvert avant-hier que c'est le terme anglais pour désigner une demande en mariage. J'ignore comment traduire le jeu de mots...  
><strong>

T/N :** Triste perte, que celle de Cole *respecte une minute de silence*****  
>Je vous laisserai sur cette citation choppée Dieu sait où :<strong>

**« Je ne suis pas aussi crois que tu le saoul... Non, c'est pas ça... »**

**Chapitre 4 de "Pariah" en ligne._  
>Je vous dis à samedi ^^<em>  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Fiche de traduction :<strong>

**Traduction : **3h00

**Début-Fin :** 13/07/11

**Relecture :** 32 minutes

**Nombre de pages :** 6

**Nombre de mots :** 2 181

**Date de publication :** 04/08/11

**Dernière mise à jour :** 05/08/11


	4. Un Audieu, Un Bonjour

Disclaimer :** Charmed ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne perçois pas d'argent **_**(que des reviews ^^)**_**. De plus, ceci est une traduction de l'histoire de Catnatural **_**(liens dans mon profil)**_**.**

**Manilis : Y'a pas de soucis ^^ Profite bien de tes vacances !  
><strong>

****_Bonne lecture !_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4 - Au revoir à un vieil ami. Bonjour à un nouveau.<strong>

_Quelques mois plus tôt_

« - Piper ? » cria Phoebe en tambourinant contre la porte des toilettes.

« - Je sors dans une minute ! »

« - Non, maintenant ! J'ai envie de faire pipi tout de suite et nous n'avons qu'une seule toilette ! » s'écria-t-elle au moment où la porte rouge s'ouvrit sur sa sœur aînée, extrêmement pâle. « Oh, ma puce. Tu vas bien ? Tu n'as pas l'air très bien... »

« - Ouais. Je pense que le hamburger que j'ai mangé l'autre jour ne m'aime pas beaucoup » grogna Piper en se frottant le ventre. « Je me sens mal depuis quelques semaines maintenant. »

Phoebe regarda l'aînée des Halliwell. _Depuis quelques semaines...?_ « Piper... » commença-t-elle prudemment. « As-tu pris du poids ces derniers temps... ? »

Piper était sur le point de donner à Phoebe une baffe quand elle se renfrogna, et admit : « En fait, je pense que oui...Je n'arrivais pas à entrer dans mon jean ce matin...c'était horrible ! »

« - Piper...y a-t-il une chance que tu sois enceinte ? »

« - Non. »

« - Tu es sûre ? »

« - Eh bien...il y a eu...un moment... »

« - Vraiment ? » Phoebe eut un sourire éblouissant_**(1)**_.

« - Ouais...euh, c'était à la fête il y a quelques semaines, Léo et moi...eh bien, on avait bu et..._**oh mon Dieu !**_ »

* * *

><p><em><span>Aujourd'hui<span>_

Piper baissa les yeux vers son estomac, réalisant que sa grossesse commençait à être visible. Il n'y avait pas d'autres choix, elle devait le dire à Léo...sinon comment expliquer son estomac proéminent ? Prise de poids rapide ? Des envies étranges à des heures ridiculement matinales ? Il l'avait regardé assez bizarrement quand elle avait crié qu'elle exigeait immédiatement des cornichons et du chocolat la veille à quatre heures du matin.

Elle gémit quand bébé Chris décida de lui tabasser de nouveau la vessie avec ses pieds. Elle espérait qu'il n'aimait pas le football. Elle soupira profondément, quitta sa chambre et commença une longue marche vers le grenier, où se trouvait sa famille.

* * *

><p>Chris bâilla et soupira de frustration avant de continuer à feuilleter le Livre des Ombres à la recherche d'éventuelles menaces pour Wyatt.<p>

« - Chris ! Je suis enceinte ! » s'écria Piper, qui arriva dans le grenier en brandissant un test de grosses.

« - Hum... Je m'en doutais déjà...et _**s'il te plaît**_, arrête d'agiter ça comme ça...c'est dégoutant... Piper, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » ajouta-t-il quand son visage pâlit et qu'elle se précipita hors de la pièce.

« - Nausées matinales » expliqua Phoebe avant d'être interrompue par l'éclipse de Léo, un air inquiet placardé sur le visage. « Quel est le problème Léo ? »

« - Eh bien, je reviens d'une réunion... Les Fondateurs nous ont donné la permission d'organiser des funérailles pour Cole... »

« - Quoi ? » s'écria Chris, sa voix résonnant dans tout le grenier. « Qui leur _**a donné**_ ce droit ? Il n'est pas...n'était pas de leur famille ! C'est _**notre**_ droit ! »

« - Je sais, kiddo_**(2)**_ » répondit doucement Léo. « Mais ils ont du tenir de nombreuses réunions du fait que de nombreux facteurs doivent être pris en considération, il est du Futur, d'une part et...il n'y a pas de corps, Chris. Ils sont extrêmement généreux de nous permettre de... »

« - Oh vraiment ? Ferme la, Léo. Tu es _**toujours**_ de leur côté, et tu veux savoir quelque chose ? Tu es encore _**pire**_ dans mon enfance. »

« - Chris... »

« - Non ! _**Je**_ veux tenir des funérailles pour Cole, c'est _**mon**_ oncle ! Si tu veux participer, alors _**tant mieux**_ ! Je ne peux pas vraiment t'en empêcher ! » Il se dirigea vers la porte puis s'arrêta pour laisser Piper entrer. « Tu te sens mieux ? » demanda-t-il un peu à contrecœur.

« - Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec elle ? » demanda Léo avant même que Piper n'eut ouvert la bouche. « A-t-elle été blessée par un dém... »

« - Oh, elle est enceinte ! Elle ne te l'a pas dit ? Félicitations, Léo ! Tu vas être papa ! » sourit Chris avant de s'éclipser.

« - Est-ce... Est-ce qu'il va bien ? » s'enquit Piper d'un air choqué.

« - Non, pas vraiment. Les Fondateurs nous ont donné l'autorisation d'organiser des funérailles à Cole » expliqua Léo d'un ton las, mais à l'intérieur, il sautait de joie. Il savait que Piper devrait être enceinte à un moment donné pour que Chris puisse exister, mais dans quelques mois, il y aurait une nouvelle existence dans le foyer Halliwell. Une qui en grandissant donnera un jeune Être de Lumière qu'il adoreront tous.

« - Mais...il n'y a pas de corps... Comment peux-tu organiser des funérailles s'il n'y a pas de corps ? » se demanda-t-elle, les yeux sur son ex-mari.

* * *

><p>Les occupants du manoir Halliwell étaient entassés autour d'un vieux chêne, dans le jardin derrière l'habitation. La pluie s'écrasait lourdement sur eux ; c'était comme s'il le ciel était en deuil, lui aussi. Piper et Léo était debout ensemble ; Paige réconfortait Phoebe en lui tenant la main ; Wyatt tenait la jambe de sa mère, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qui se passait. Il savait néanmoins que c'était mauvais parce que sa maman était triste, tout comme le gentil garçon venu du Futur, celui qui lui lisait toujours des histoires et qui jouait aux voitures avec lui.<p>

Léo s'avança et jeta rapidement un coup d'œil à sa famille avant de se retourner vers la tombe. « Cole, je te connaissais à peine...mais je peux te dire que tu as été un incroyable beau frère et c'était évident pour tous que tu as été un merveilleux oncle pour Chris. Je te remercie d'avoir été là pour lui dans l'avenir quand il en avait le plus besoin et d'avoir été là pour lui et pour nous aujourd'hui » dit-il doucement en se tournant vers les Halliwell. « Quelqu'un d'autre voudrait dire quelque chose ? »

Piper s'avança à son tour, baissa la tête, puis soupira. « Merci beaucoup, Cole. Tu t'es sacrifié pour sauver cette famille et je t'en serai éternellement reconnaissante. J'aurais seulement souhaité de garder plus longtemps, apprendre à te connaître. »

Paige s'avança et serra les mains de Piper. « Hum... Salut, Cole. J'espère que tu es dans un bon endroit parce que tu m'as semblé être un mec formidable. » Elle sourit tristement. « Pour un démon, tu étais un mec génial. » Elle tendit la main et l'offrit à Phoebe qui sourit chaleureusement et la prit. Ainsi, les trois Sœurs Halliwell étaient réunit. Elle prit une profonde expiration. « Salut, chéri. Je n'arrive pas à croire que nous sommes mariés dans le Futur ! En fait...si, je peux. Tu étais de la pure bonté, en dépit de tes gènes...tu étais _**tout ce pour quoi**_ on se bat. Je hâte de te rencontrer dans le Futur... Bonne nuit, Cole. »

Piper tendit la main à Léo qui rejoint les sœurs tandis que Chris se tenait maladroitement près du vieux chêne.

« - Chris ? » se risqua doucement Léo. « Tu veux dire quelque chose ? »

Chris regarda son père à travers ses cheveux. Le geste était si enfantin que le garçon semblait presque innocent. « Hum... Je ne sais pas...quoi dire... »

« - Parle avec ton cœur, trésor » l'encouragea Phoebe avec un sourire.

« - Très bien...euh... Salut, Cole. Tu...tu as été le meilleur des gars, mon oncle préféré. Tu as toujours été là pour moi. Tu m'as formé, préservé ma santé mentale malgré tout ce que je...je... » Les yeux de Chris se remplirent de larmes et il commença à respirer bruyamment. « Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu es...parti... Tu vas me manquer. Dors bien, oncle Cole. »

Piper libéra les mains de ses sœurs et se dirigea lentement vers son fils, qui avait beaucoup de mal à se calmer. Son corps s'abandonna aux larmes et il tomba dans ses bras. Elle lui frotta simplement le dos et caressa ses épaules jusqu'à ce que les larmes aient cessées. Chris lui servit un sourire reconnaissant.

« - Merci. » Il se retourna vers la tombe de Cole -une plaque érigée sur le sol- sur laquelle était écrit : _''Cole Turner, l'oncle aimé et un vrai Halliwell. Mort en luttant pour ses proches – un vrai héros. __**'Seul, nous pouvons faire très peu; Ensemble nous pouvons accomplir tant de choses'(3)**__ Dors en paix, Cole.''_

Chris sourit tristement à la gravure, tourna la main et invoqua un bouquet de lys blanches. Il le plaça à côté de la plaque, resta un instant debout devant la tombe, tête baissée, puis s'éclipsa.

* * *

><p><em><span>Quelques jours plus tard<span>_

« - Chris... Est-ce que tu as été un bébé facile ? » grimaça Piper pendant que le bébé lui frappa à nouveau l'estomac.

« - Que veux-tu dire ? » Il fronça les sourcils en levant les yeux du Livres des Ombres.

« - Au cours de ta naissance, y a-t-il eut des complications ou quoi que... ? » Elle s'arrêta à l'expression de Chris. Il déglutit et pâlit d'un coup. « Chris ? » répéta-t-elle.

« - Euh... Tu... Il y... Tu as failli _**mourir**_. » _Encore une fois_, ajouta-t-il mentalement. « Le médecin disait qu'il ne pouvait sauver qu'un seul d'entre nous, mais ensuite...d'une manière ou d'une autre...tu as survécu... J'étais dans les Urgences un moment... »

« - Attends... Comment ça se fait que j'allais bien ? »

« - Léo... » murmura-t-il à contrecœur sous le regard incendiaire de Piper.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? » soupira-t-elle, sa colère augmentant.

« - Il... Il...euh... Il a dit au médecin qu'il valait mieux...te sauver, pas moi... »

« - Non ! Il ne pourrait... Pourquoi moi ? » s'écria-t-elle, horrifiée.

« - Eh bien... Si tu y penses, je suppose que c'est assez logique. Tu pourrais toujours avoir d'autres enfants et je sais que tu pourrais te remarier avec Léo, mais il ne peut pas te remplacer... »

« - Cela n'excuse pas son comportement, Chris. »

« - Je sais... Je suis désolé... »

« - Pour quoi, trésor ? »

« - Eh bien... Ça fait deux fois maintenant » murmura-t-il d'une voix à peine audible. Il regarda Piper, vit sa confusion et s'expliqua : « J'ai failli te _**tuer**_ quand je suis né et...tu _**meurs**_ à cause de _**moi**_, tu aurais été mieux si je n'étais pas né et je suis tellement dé... »

« - Tu t'arrêtes là, monsieur ! Combien de fois t'ai-je dis que ce n'était pas de ta faute ! Et je n'ai _**jamais**_ dit ça te toi ! Je t'aime et tu compte tellement à mes yeux, tu es la meilleur chose qui pouvait m'arriver, alors ne souhaite jamais ta propre mort ! Ou pire, ne souhaite _**jamais**_ n'avoir pas existé ! »

« - Je suis désolé maman, je suis tellement habitué à me reprocher... »

« - Tu m'as appelé "maman" » souffla-t-elle.

« - Mmm ? »

« - Tu m'as appelé..."maman" » répéta Piper en élargissant sont sourire.

« - Oh... Oh... Hum... »

« - C'est bon, trésor ! Depuis que nous avons découvert qui tu étais, j'attendais que tu m'appelles "maman". » Elle lui tendit les bras et il tomba pratiquement dedans. « Et, Chris ? »

« - Ouais ? » marmonna-t-il en resserrant son emprise, de peur de la laisser partir.

« - Ne me laisse plus jamais tu surprendre à te blâmer pour tout, d'accord ? Surtout pour des choses que tu ne peux pas contrôler » ordonna-t-elle. « Ou je t'enterre jusqu'à ce que tu aies trente ans. Et ceci n'est pas une menace, c'est une promesse. »

* * *

><p>« - Bon sang, Léo ! Arrête de t'agiter devant Wyatt et trouve ces maudites clefs de voitures avant que je ne lâche le bébé sur le tapis ! » cria Piper.<p>

« - J'arrive, chérie » répondit Léo en gémissant intérieurement. _Où est-ce que je les ai laissées, cette fois ? Elles ne sont pas dans le garde-clefs, dans ma veste, dans le tiroir... C'est pas vrai !_ Léo grimaça, les repêcha dans le pot de fleur et les secoua pour enlever la terre. Il embrassa Wyatt sur le joue, ébouriffa les cheveux de Chris et agita la main à Paige et à Phoebe.

« - On viendra dès que Sheila aura récupéré Wyatt » dit Phoebe.

* * *

><p><em>(1)<em>_** "Phoebe grinned like a Cheshire cat"**_** Tapez Cheshire dans google image et vous aurez une petit idée ^^  
><strong>_(2)__**"kiddo"**_** est un terme affectueux traduisible par "(mon) petit" mais je trouvais que la phrase ne sonnait pas naturelle. Donc j'ai décidé de le laisser tel quel. Et puis, j'aime bien kiddo moi ^^  
><strong>_(3)_ _**"Alone we can do so little; together we can do so much."**_** Citation d'Hellen Keller.**

**_Dernier chapitre, mardi._  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Fiche de traduction :<strong>

**Traduction : **3h00

**Début-Fin :** 26/07/11

**Relecture :** 40 minutes

**Nombre de pages :** 7

**Nombre de mots :** 2 595

**Date de publication :** 06/08/11

**Dernière mise à jour :** 05/08/11


	5. Nouveaux départs

Disclaimer : **Ceci est une traduction de l'histoire de Catnatural **_**(liens dans mon profil)**_**. De plus, Charmed ne m'appartient pas **_**(sérieusement, aucune personne saine d'esprit **__(oui, je m'inclus dans cette catégorie)__** n'aurait tué Chris !)**_**.**

A/N :** Cat dit qu'en relisant ses deux histoires, elle s'est rendue compte qu'elle n'avait pas réellement introduit **_**quelque chose**_** sur le fait que Wyatt ait été changé par Gideon (précisons d'ailleurs qu'elle souhaite sa mort ^^). Donc elle a décidé de faire de Balthazar la menace pour Wyatt dans sa fic, pas Gideon. Comme il est déjà vaincu, il n'y a plus de menace sur Wyatt...s'il vous plaît, dites que ça a un sens ?**

leilita :** merci ^^  
><strong>

_**Encore une fois, beaucoup d'excuses dont tout le monde se moque, désolée pour le retard.  
>Dernier chapitre de "Tsunami" …<br>Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5 - Nouveaux Départs<strong>

« - Excusez-moi ! _**Excusez-moi !**_ Monsieur ! » cria l'homme en blouse blanche, son stéthoscope se balançant de gauche à droite tandis qu'il essayait de rattraper celui qui tentait de se faufiler derrière lui. « Où croyez vous aller ? »

« - Euh...voir ma femme ? » La phrase était formulée comme une question mais c'était évident qu'il s'agissait plus d'un 'et-essayer-de-m'arrêter'.

« - Et son nom est ? » soupira le médecin.

« - Piper Halliwell, elle est en travail mais personne ne me laisse la voir ! » s'indigna Léo pendant que le médecin tenta de ne pas rouler les yeux devant le cliché. Ces gens ne comprenaient donc pas que la priorité de l'équipe médicale était les patients et pas eux ? Apparemment non.

« - Je suis son médecin et vous ne pouvez pas la voir pour le moment... Il y a eu des complications...et tant qu'elles n'auront pas été résolues elle ne recevra _**aucun**_ visiteur. »

« - Qu'entendez-vous pas "complications" ? » paniqua Léo.

Avant que le médecin ne puisse répondre un fort et urgent « On peut avoir de l'aide ? » retendit derrière les porte des urgences.

« - Qu- Quoi ? Piper est là ! » beugla Léo derrière le médecin.

« - Ça ira, calme-toi. Les médecins font de leur mieux, j'en suis sûre » apaisa Phoebe.

* * *

><p>« - Excusez-moi ? M. Halliwell ? » Une jeune infirmière brisa les pensées de Léo.<p>

« - Mmm ? »

« - M. Halliwell ? »

« - Oh, désolé j'étais ailleurs. » Il sourit tristement et ne prit même pas peine de la corriger quand elle l'appela "M. Halliwell" encore une fois. « Il... Il est arrivé quelque chose ? Piper... Elle va bien ? »

« - Tout va bien, M. Halliwell. Nous avons réussi à arrêter l'hémorragie et vous serez ravi de savoir que vous avez un bébé en parfait santé, m... »

« - Hémorragie ? » répéta Léo d'une voix brisée.

« - Oui, elle saignait plus que la normal ce qui est inhabituel vu que c'est sa deuxième grossesse. Ça allait et venait pendant un instant, mais elle va bien maintenant tout comme votre bé... »

« - Mais ça ira, maintenant ? » interrompit Léo.

« - Oui, elle se repose. »

« - Désolé. » Léo eut la décence de paraître un peu gêné. « J'ai été un genre d'idiot... Mais je ne peux pas m'en sortir sans elle, vous comprenez ? Comment va le bébé ? »

« - Je vais bien, évidemment. Assure-toi de ne _**rien**_ laisser échapper...futures conséquences » murmura Chris à l'oreille du Fondateur.

« - Vous voulez le voir ? » demanda l'infirmière. Léo hocha la tête et elle le conduisit vers une porte.

« - Il _**était**_ un idiot » sourit Chris malicieusement.

« - Oh ! » Phoebe rit puis lui frappa doucement le bras. « Nous savons qui tu es maintenant. » Elle baissa la voix. « Alors arrête d'être insolent avec ton papa ! »

* * *

><p>Léo sourit affectueusement devant le sommeil de Piper, puis regarda la pièce jusqu'à ce que ses yeux tombent sur le nouveau-né.<p>

« - Coucou, Chris ! Je suis ton papa, oui, c'est moi » roucoula-t-il quand son fils tendis la main et lui attrapa un doigt. Il tenta de transmettre tout son amour par ce lien. « Je t'aime, tu sais. Le grand toi ne semble pas s'en rendre compte, mais c'est vrai. Je t'aime tellement, je n'arrive même pas à penser aux mots justes pour décrire ça. Et je suis tellement fière de toi. Tu vas grandir et changer le monde. »

« - Oh ! C'est si mignon ! » minauda la jeune infirmière en bondissant dans la pièce.

« - Ouais, je sais que je suis partial. Chaque parent dit ça à son enfant, n'est-ce pas ? Mais Chris est vraiment destiné à de grandes choses. »

« - Chris ? C'est un joli nom. Pourquoi l'avez-vous choisi ? »

« - Je- Je n'en suis pas sûr. » Léo se fit une note mentale de poser la question à Chris plus tard. « Ça lui convient. » Léo baissa les yeux vers le bébé dans ses bras. « Mon petit Christopher Perry Halliwell. »

* * *

><p>Chris se détourna de la porte, les yeux pleins de larmes et un énorme sourire plaqué sur le visage.<p>

« - Chris ? » demanda Paige pendant que Phoebe se réjouissait de l'émotion que montrait son neveu.

« - Il m'aime » chuchota Chris, sa voix résonnant légèrement dans le couloir. « Il me l'a dit, enfin, pas à _**moi**_, mais moi. Au petit moi, pas au grand moi... Rah ! C'est tellement confus ! »

« - Tu t'y habitueras » sourit Paige.

« - Peut être pas » admit Chris avec un soupir. « J'ai pensé à rentrer à la maison, dans mon Futur. Maintenant que Balthazar a disparu, il n'y a pas de menaces importantes sur Wyatt. Je pourrais briser la ligne de temps de tellement de manières si je restais plus longtemps, je ne sais pas. C'est sans doute mieux que je reparte...je n'ai pas _**vraiment**_ ma place ici. »

« - Je sais, trésor » accepta Phoebe, surprenant Chris qui pensait qu'elle aurait davantage lutté. « Quand as-tu l'intention de repartir ? »

« - Je ne sais pas, mais c'est l'anniversaire de Wyatt la semaine prochaine. Alors je pourrais peut-être partir après ? Je ne pense vraiment pas que me voir naître soit une bonne idée...et Wyatt pourrait commencer à se souvenir de moi si je traîne. »

« - Mon Dieu, ils grandissent _**si**_ vite » se désola Phoebe. « Hein, Paige ? »

« - M'en parle pas » plaisanta Chris. « Une minute je suis à l'École de Magie, celle d'après j'essaie de sauver le monde. »

* * *

><p>« - Hey, toi » sourit Léo quand les yeux de Piper s'ouvrir enfin. « Comment tu te sens ? »<p>

« - S- si fatiguée. » Ses paroles furent interrompues par un énorme bâillement. Elle leva les yeux jusqu'à trouver bébé Chris. « Je suis tellement contente qu'il aille bien, je veux dire...je savais qu'il irait bien mais l'avenir est en constante évolution, alors tout peut arriver... Oh mon Dieu... Je commence à parler comme Chris. » Elle sourit et Léo gloussa avant de se renfrogner. « Léo ? Chéri ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« - Chris dit qu'il pourrait repartir après l'anniversaire de Wyatt... »

« - Ah. Je pensais qu'il rentrerait bientôt. Wyatt ayant cet âge...ce sera vraiment difficile pour lui de se rappeler du grand Chris et quand bébé Chris grandira... Comment diable pourra-t-on l'expliquer ? »

« - Je l'ignore... » Léo haussa les épaules. « Hey... Tu penses que bébé Chris se souviendra du voyage temporel du grand Chris ? Pourraient-ils fusionner en une seule personne ? »

« - Question délicate... Il est un cas unique... On le découvrira, n'est-ce pas ? » Elle soupira. « Au moins, nous avons encore quelques années avant de nous en inquiéter. Grand Chris a vingt-deux ans, non ? »

« - Ouais... Oh, j'ai hâte de voir comment il grandira. Lui et Wyatt. »

« - Et Mellie » ajouta Piper.

« - Mellie ? »

« - Oui, Mélinda, la sœur de Chris. J'espère que nous pourrons empêcher sa mort dans notre avenir, je ne pourrai pas supporter de perdre un autre membre de la famille...et je ne veux plus jamais que mes garçons traversent ce genre de souffrance. » Elle sanglota et une larme coula sur son visage.

Léo tenta de rassurer son épouse. « Wyatt n'est plus maléfique et c'est lui qui l'a tuée, non ? » Au signe tête de Piper, il continua : « Eh bien, elle _**devrait**_ survivre, d'accord ? »

« - Oui » sourit Piper.

* * *

><p>« - Joyeux anniversaire, Wyatt, joyeux anniversaire » chantèrent en chœur les occupant du manoir.<p>

« - Hip hip hip, Houra ! » piailla Phoebe.

« - J'arrive pas à croire qu'il a déjà deux ans » soupira Paige. « _**Où**_ est passé le temps ? »

« - À qui le dis-tu » rit Phoebe en servant le gâteau. « On dirait que c'était hier que Piper était enceinte de lui. »

« - Oui, et maintenant nous avons un autre bébé Halliwell » renchérit Léo en souriant au grand Chris.

« Exact » roucoula Piper en berçant son bébé.

Le moment fut gâché par une forte intonation et des lamentations venant de Wyatt.

« - Oh, chéri ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » s'enquit Piper en passant bébé Chris à Léo.

Les gémissements de Wyatt cessèrent tandis qu'il pointa le ballon explosé et qu'il montra sa main.

« - Oh, chéri ! » Piper le ramassa. « Le ballon a éclaté et ça l'a effrayé... Comment tu t'es fait ça ? »

« - Fait quoi ? » demanda Chris.

« - Il a une grosse coupure au doigt, c'est en fait assez profond... Comment n'a-t-on pas... Guéris-la. »

« - … Quoi ? »

« - Guéris-la ! »

« - Mais... euh... Je... » Chris paraissait embarrassé.

« - Chris... ? »

« - Je...Hum... Je...ne peux pas guérir » admit-il en grimaçant.

« - Mais tu es à moitié Être de Lumière ! » protesta Paige.

« - Je sais, mais je ne l'ai pas encore développé. Tu le feras dans quelques années, Paige. »

« - Vraiment ? Youpi ! »

« - Tu as enfin décidé d'abandonner ce "futures conséquences" sans queue ni tête ? » taquina Phoebe.

« - Meh » sourit-il. « L- Papa ? Guéris Wyatt, tu veux ? »

Léo passa bébé Chris à Phoebe, s'avança et plaça ses mains au dessus du doigt de Wyatt. Quand la lumière dorée illumina ses mains, il tourna la tête vers Chris. « Merci. »

« - Pour quoi ? » Chris semblait sincèrement surpris.

« - M'avoir appelé papa. Je sais que c'est dur mais je suis heureux que tu commences à me faire confiance. Mais...Puis-je demander...ce qui t'a fait changé d'avis ? »

« - Je... Je t'ai entendu dire à bébé Chris que tu l'aimais...m'aimais... Et que tu étais fière de... moi ? Merde, les temps sont tellement confus. »

« - Ton langage, monsieur ! » gronda Piper pendant que tout le monde rit.

« - Kwiss ? » interrompit Wyatt.

« - Ouais ? »

« - Zouer » gémit-il en faisait la moue.

Chris sourit à son bébé grand frère. « D'accord, à quoi veux-tu jouer ? »

Wyatt regarda la salle jusqu'à tomber sur ses voitures et les pointa du doigt.

« - Tes voitures ? Ça marche ! »

Les trois sœurs et Léo sourirent quand Chris s'allongea sur le plancher près Wyatt et joua aux voitures avec lui.

* * *

><p>« - Bon, tu as la bonne formule et tout ? »<p>

« - Oui, Phoebe. »

« - Et tu es sûr que tu la connais ? »

« - Oui, Phoebe. »

« - Et... »

« - Tante Phoebe ? »

« - Désolée. C'est juste que...je suis paranoïaque. Les formules partent toujours en live avec nous...ça se retourne, en quelque sorte... »

« - C'est bon. Tu vas me manquer aussi, tante Pheebs. » Chris lui sourit et elle l'enferma dans une étreinte d'ours.

« - Je t'aime tellement, mon petit. Rendez-vous dans quelques années ? »

« - Je t'aime aussi, tante Pheebs. » Il recula et sourit à Paige qui poussa un soupir un soupir à fendre l'âme.

« - Ah, c'est le quart d'heure câlin. » Elle sourit, puis ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et elle enlaça son neveu. « Tu vas me manquer, tu sais. Je t'aime tellement » murmura-t-elle à son oreille.

« - Toi aussi, tante Paige » répondit-il sur le même ton. Il s'agenouilla devant Wyatt. Ce dernier s'arrêta de jouer et lui sourit. « Kwiss ! »

Il sourit devant la réaction de son bébé grand frère. « Au revoir, petit gars. Je te reverrais bientôt, j'espère. Hey... Écoute-moi... Quand le petit moi sera plus vieux, ne me botte pas les fesses trop méchamment, dak ? » Wyatt ce contenta de le regarder. Chris pouffa et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

Il se releva et se tourna vers ses parents. « Vous allez tellement me manquer tous les deux. »

« - Tu vas nous manquer aussi, kiddo » dit Léo en attirant Chris et Piper dans un câlin groupé.

« - Je vous aime » murmura Chris.

« Au revoir, mon petit Peanut » chuchota Piper. Chris recula et dirigea son regard vers le triquestre sur le mur. Il prit une profonde inspiration, et récita :

_**"J'en appelle aux Anciens Pouvoirs,  
>Pour m'aider dans ces heures de gloire,<br>Renvoyez-moi à ma vraie place,  
>À travers le temps et l'espace."<strong>_**(1)**

Chris se retourna vers sa famille quand le triquestre vira au bleu et que le portail s'ouvrit. Avec un petit signe de main, un vague sourire sur le visage, il se dirigea vers le portail. Il disparu. Le triquestre s'éteignit, laissant une famille silencieuse.

* * *

><p><span>AN :** FIN ! Je plaisante ! Simplement parce que je suis d'humeur généreuse, voici un petit extra ! Il s'agit essentiellement de petit extrait de la vie de Chris dans le Futur-Changé. Ceci est pour tout ceux qui m'ont lu, qui ont laissé des reviews et qui m'ont ajouté dans leur favoris ! Merci d'être resté fidèles durant ces mois _(dans notre cas, semaines ^^)_. Vous êtes formidables ! Catnatural.  
>PS. Wouah. Ce chapitre est bien plus long que prévu !<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chris – 4 ans.<strong>_

« - Chris ! »

« - Quoi ? » Il tenta de prendre un air innocent.

« - C'est _**mon**_ cookie ! »

« - Non, c'est pas vrai ! »

« - Si ! »

« - Nan ! »

« - Si ! »

« - Nan ! »

« - SI ! »

« - Les enfants ! Pourquoi tout ces hurlements ? » exigea Piper en rentrant dans la cuisine.

« - Chris vola mon cookie ! » La fillette fit la moue.

« A volé, Mélinda » corrigea Piper. « Chris...as-tu volé le cookie de ta sœur ? »

« - Eh bien... » Chris essaya de formuler un mensonge sous le regard pénétrant de sa mère mais renonça quand les sourcils de celle-ci se rejoignirent – signe évident qu'elle savait _**exactement**_ ce qu'il manigançait. « Oui, maman. Mais j'aime plus ceux-là et tu en as fait deux fois ! Les chocolats et les blancs ! Mellie aime les deux et moi j'aime que ceux au chocolat alors c'est pas juste qu'elle ait les deux maman ! Pas du tout ! »

Piper essaya de cacher son sourire. « Dis-moi dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas le partager ? »

« - J'aurai jamais pensé à ça maman ! Tu es la plus meilleure maman du monde entier ! » félicita rapidement le garçon en cassant le cookie en deux et en tentant l'autre moité à Mellie.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chris – 5 ans.<strong>_

« - Je suis un grand garçon, Wyatt ! Je viens à l'école avec toi aujourd'hui ! » dit fièrement Chris. « Oui, Chris » sourit Wyatt. _Sérieusement, c'est juste l'école, pas grand chose... Pourquoi est-il aussi d'excité d'y aller avec moi ?_

« - Je pourrais m'asseoir à côté de toi ? » demanda tout à coup son petit frère.

« - Tu ne peux pas, Chris. Je suis dans la classe de Mme Logan, tu es dans la classe de Mme Henderson. »

« - Mais je ne veux pas aller dans la classe des bébés ! » protesta-t-il.

« - Ce n'est pas la classe des bébés, Chris. J'y étais l'année dernière et je ne suis pas un bébé, n'est-ce pas ? »

« - Non ! » s'écria Chris. « Tu n'es pas un bébé ! Tu es un grand garçon ! »

« - Alors, vas-y. Je te vois à la récréation. » Wyatt se retourna pour partir, puis s'arrêta. « Chris, si quelqu'un se moque de toi...tu me le dis, d'accord ? »

« - D'accord, Wyatt ! »

* * *

><p>« - Chris ? Tu vas bien ? » s'enquit Wyatt en regardant l'air défait de son petit frère qui serrait ses petits poings en essayant de retenir une cascade de larmes.<p>

« - Ou- Oui, je vais b-bien, Wy. »

« - Non, Chris, tu pleures. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« - Des garçons se sont moqués de moi, ils ont dit que j'ai du être a-ado-adopt... »

« - Adopté ? »

« - Oui. Parce que tu es le deux fois quelque chose... »

« - Deux-Fois-Béni ? »

« - Oui, et papa est Fondateur et maman et tante Phoebe et tante Paige ont ce truc...dont les méchants ont peur... »

« - Le Pouvoir des Trois ? »

« - Ouais. Tu vois ? T'es plus intelligent que moi. Je ne connais même pas les grands mots et je n'ai pas beaucoup de pouvoirs, tu en as plus ! »

« - Chris, écoute-moi, frérot » soupira Wyatt en se baissant au niveau de Chris. Il commença à essuyer les larmes sur les joues de son frère et soupira encore. « Tu es le meilleur des petits frères, tu sais ? Et tu n'es certainement pas adopté, tu deviens aussi furieux que maman parfois, n'est-ce pas ? »

Chris gloussa. « Oui, j'ai mis le feu à tes jeux quand tu ne m'as pas laissé jouer. »

« - Ah, tu vois ? Un Halliwell sans aucun doute. Et tu as des _**tooooooonnnnnnes**_ de pouvoirs. Tu as le feu...et tu fais bouger des choses...et...et...et tu es vraiment intelligent ! Tu savais lire _**looooonnnnnngtemps**_ avant moi ! »

« - Oui, mais Wy, ils ne m'aiment pas si je suis intelligent ! »

« - Allons, Chris ? Tu veux vraiment être ami avec les garçons qui t'ont embêté ? »

« - N- Non... Je peux rester avec toi ? »

« - Oui, mais pas tout le temps, dak ? J'ai mes propres amis amis aussi, et on t'en trouvera de vraiment cool, dak ? »

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chris – 11-12 ans.<strong>_

« - Hey, peanut ! Comment s'est passée ta première journée à la grande école ? »

« - C'était génial, maman ! Les classes sont tellement cool ! Mais c'est super bizarre d'avoir tante Paige ! Je dois l'appeler madame ! C'est horrible ! Et...elle m'a donné une retenue ! » grogna Chris.

Piper ricana. « Tu faisais quoi ? »

« - Écrire des trucs sur la carte... »

« - Comme quoi ? »

« - C'était des mauvais trucs, maman. Mais ça faisait rire les autres enfants ! »

« - Peanut, tu ne dois pas t'attirer des ennuis pour essayer de te faire des amis, surtout quand tante Paige est le professeur. Sois toi-même ! Tu es un jeune garçon exceptionnel et tout le monde devrait être _**heureux **_d'être ton ami. »

« - Mais pourquoi personne ne veut être mon ami ? » soupira Chris.

« - Chéri, ces enfants sont des imbéciles, d'accord ? Tu te trouveras des amis, sois toi-même, rejoins des clubs ou un truc du genre ? Ne te fais pas d'amis en faisant des bêtises, je ne veux pas que tu t'embarques dans des trucs comme ça, d'accord ? »

« - Dak, maman. Merci. » Il sourit et lui enlaça la taille.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chris – 16 ans.<strong>_

« - Oh, Chris ! Je peux entrer ? » hurla Wyatt en frappant les deux poings contre la porte de la chambre de Chris.

« - Vas-y » répondit Chris sur le même ton. Il sursauta quand Wyatt ouvrit la porte et qu'il s'appuya contre elle avec un énorme sourire gravé sur le visage. « Qu-Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? Wy ! »

« - Comment ça s'est passé ? » sourit Wyatt.

« - C'était bien. »

« - Vous allez vous revoir ? »

« - Je pense, oui. »

« - Tu ne devrais pas le savoir ? »

« - Elle a dit qu'elle m'appellera. »

« - Elle l'a fait ? »

« - Wyatt ! » s'impatienta Chris. « Je ne suis à la maison que depuis quelques heures. »

« - Tu l'as embarrassé ? »

« - Ce ne sont pas tes affaires » grogna Chris, assit sur son lit.

« - _**Chris !**_ » gémit Wyatt.

« - Très bien ! On l'a fait ! »

« - Vous avez utilisé la langue ? »

« - Wyatt ! Pour l'amour du Ciel ! Pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je te fasses un dessin, plutôt ? »

« - Parce que, cher petit frère, ce serait un peu pervers. »

Chris claqua sa main contre son front. « Je suis entouré d'idiots. »

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chris – 22 ans.<strong>_

« - Et vous, Christopher Perry Halliwell, acceptez-vous de prendre cette femme pour légitime épouse ? » La voix du Révérend résonnait dans toute l'église.

« - Je le veux. » Chris tenta de masquer son sourire mais le Révérend ne se donna pas cette peine puis dit : « Vous pouvez maintenant embrasser la mariée. »

Les acclamations des Halliwell assourdissaient les autres invités, les obligeant à plaquer leurs mains contre leurs oreilles en grimaçant quand Phoebe hurla : « C'est mon neveu ! Il a tellement grandi ! Booyah ! »

« - Phoebe ! » réprimanda Piper dans un souffle. « Tu l'embarrasses ! »

« - Désolée ! » murmura-t-elle en regardant son jeune neveu debout à côté de sa femme. Il ne ressemblait pas au Chris venu d'un autre temps, néanmoins, il était comme lui dans bien des domaines.

* * *

><p><em>(1)<em>** Alors là, j'ai fait un super-remix-sauce-Meÿli. L'auteur a gardé la formule que Chris avait utilisé pour partir dans le Passé. Mais pas de bol, la version française _(je pense notamment à "l'Ultime Crime")_ ne peut pas être réutilisée. Donc j'ai mixé deux ou trois formules, j'espère que ce n'est pas trop horrible. Sinon, bah désolée.**

**Je sais pas pour vous, mais j'ai adoré ce chapitre. Wyatt m'a fait marré dans l'avant dernier souvenir ^^**

* * *

><p><span>AN :** Enfin, c'est fini ! J'ignore si je dois être triste ou soulagée...un peu des deux peut-être ?**

N/T :** Traduire cette histoire a été un pur plaisir. Ce n'était pas toujours facile et j'ai parfois été à deux doigts de me chercher un pont, mais je suis ravie d'être allé jusqu'au bout. Mais je n'ai pas réussi tout seule. Voici donc mon discours de remerciement.**

*Ahem*

**Merci à tout ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews et à ceux qui m'ont ajouté dans leurs alertes/favoris. Merci aussi à tout ceux qui ont lu, même s'ils n'ont pas donné signe de vie. Et tant qu'on y est, merci à ceux qui n'ont pas lu. Nah, pas de jaloux ^^ Merci à Catnatural pour m'avoir autorisé à traduire sa fanfiction. Je remercie ma mère, pour m'avoir donné la Vie et pour avoir ignoré cette petite voix qui lui disait de fermer les jambes **_**(elle le regrette parfois, au demeurant...)**_**. Merci à mon dictionnaire-sur-pattes de père pour m'avoir aidé sans même le savoir. Merci à mon frère pour, euh... Nan, j'ai rien dit, oubliez. Un Grand Merci à mes trois dictionnaires et à mon Bescherelle sans qui rien n'aurait été possible. Merci à mon ordinateur, à mon climatiseur, à ma chaîne hifi, à mon oreiller et à mon réfrigérateur qui m'ont soutenu.  
>Et enfin, un dernier Merci à vous tous, qui m'avez donné la Force de continuer quand la flemme me tenaillait. <strong>*_Hey, il est où mon Oscar ? J'attends__*_

_**Hum... J'attends l'autorisation pour (peut-être) traduire trois OS ("Carnival", "Chris the Powerful" **(en ligne)** et "Why me ?") dans les prochaines semaines et j'hésite vraiment à me lancer dans la traduc' d'une autre revelation fic sur Chris ("Traveling Back"). Vous en pensez quoi ?  
>Et, bien sûr, je continue de m'occuper de "Pariah" et j'essaie de publier aussi rapidement que possible.<br>**_

_**Si vous souhaitez me contacter pour me proposer une traduction, me poser une question, ou autre, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un MP, je ne mords pas =)  
>Et je précise qu'il n'est pas indispensable d'être fan-auteur pour pouvoir s'inscrire. Les "simples" lecteurs peuvent le faire et il n'y a <strong>_**que**_** des avantages.  
><strong>_

_**J'espère vous revoir (un jour) sur mes autres traductions,  
>Bonnes vacances à tous !<br>Meÿ ^^  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Fiche de traduction :<strong>

**Traduction : **4h44

**Début-Fin :** 27/07/11

**Relecture :** 1h35

**Nombre de pages :** 13

**Nombre de mots :** 4 651

**Date de publication :** 10/08/11

**Dernière mise à jour :** 19/08/11


End file.
